


This Time

by Syddoc



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Babyfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddoc/pseuds/Syddoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Riker’s been in this situation before. This time, though, it’s different. Set post-Nemesis; reference to TNG Episode 127 "The Child".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

Last time he’d been shocked to the core. Jealousy had turned to fear in the space of a two-minute briefing. Jealous that she’d made such a commitment. That he hadn’t known she might. Then the explanations – a presence, the rapid growth – a possible threat. Fear had gripped him – fear that this might mean she was lost to him forever.

Last time the fear was tempered by awe. Awe of her courage in the face of the unknown. Awe of her beauty as her body had rapidly changed.

Last time he’d been young- too young to understand that happiness couldn’t just be found in the centre seat of a starship bridge. That courage wasn’t measured in fleet records alone. Last time he hadn’t the sense to realise that he had been running away from the one thing he truly couldn’t escape.

Last time he’d stood at the door, watching Data play the role that should have been his – that, in the depths of him, he knew could have been his if only he’d chosen differently. Wanting so badly to be involved yet too focussed on his career to acknowledge that want.

This time was the fulfilment of the commitment they’d made. Fear had turned to joy in the space of a two-minute scan. Fear that possibly, at their age (for neither was as young as they might have been) all might not be right. Joy that they would be taking this journey into the unknown together.

This time he was beyond awe. Her body changing, the life they had made vibrant against his hand. Her good humour (mostly!) at her discomforts keeping his fears at bay.

This time he knew happiness didn’t come from any chair. It came from her warm, loving presence – the joy of living for each other. Watching her, knowing that this time the future was theirs to seize together.

This time he’d been at her side, where she had truly needed him. Unlike last time the birth had been difficult, despite the wonders of modern technology. This time there was no hanging back, his place was with her.

This time the beautiful baby was theirs. An adorable girl who wailed until she suckled at her mother’s breast. Her big brown eyes capturing his heart in a way for which he’d been utterly unprepared.

As he sat by the chair in Maternity, one arm possessively around them both, Will Riker knew that this time he held his future in his arms.

End

  



End file.
